1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for forming a fluid tight seal or barrier within an annulus formed between tubular members disposed within a well bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,168 to H. R. Hanson et al. discloses a packer having a plurality of frusto-conical resilient metal seal rings for blocking fluid flow in an annular space between a tubing string and a casing string. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,992 to L. M. Regan et al. discloses a metal seal plug for sealing or packing off the bore of a tubing string. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,168 and 4,178,992 describe the advantages of metal to metal seals over more conventional elastomeric seals under certain conditions such as high H.sub.2 S concentration or high temperature well fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,236 to Britt O. Braddick et al. discloses a well sealing system particularly adapted for use in very deep wells such as 20,000 feet or more. U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,565 to Britt O. Braddick discloses a packer having elastomeric sealing elements for forming a fluid barrier in an annulus formed by concentric tubing and casing strings. The packer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,565 is particularly adapted for use in the well sealing system of U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,236. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,236 and 4,106,565 are incorporated by reference for all purposes in this application.